OMAKES:Why Neji Approves
by FireDragonBL
Summary: Why Neji Approves of Naruto as a Suitable Spouse and other assorted omakes. Yes, if you've my other fic, you'll recognize the first omake


**Fire Dragon Studios has finally decided to release this as a separate work so that the rest of the Naruto fandom may find amusement…(whoever read together forever will have already read this…)**

**OMAKE: _Why Neji reluctantlyApproves of Naruto as A Suitable Spouse For Hinata._**

"So Naruto, tell me, do you love my cousin?"

Naruto stared at him for a second, as though Neji was insane. "SAY WHAT? OF COURSE! HINATA-CHAN IS MY LIFE!"

The bar went silent, as Neji's eye began that funny twitching movement again. But he forced it down and took another drink of his coolatta to cool himself.

"To what length would you go to, to protect her?"

"I WOULD SACRIFICE MY LIFE!"

"…Okay…you're starting to sound like Lee," Neji quickly snatched away Naruto's drink, "That is enough alcohol for the hour. Right answer though."

"ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT FROM ME?"

At this, every head was swiveled in there direction. For Hinata's sake, Neji decided not to kill Naruto. But he did activate his Byakugan and glare at everyone, making them turn away in fright.

"Naruto, that was frighteningly disturbing, but I'll pretend you are more intoxicated than you really are. Why do you love Hinata-sama?"

"Well, she's cute, really really cute. Absolutely ADORABLE! Anyone would want her! She's so sexy!"

Neji's brain was starting to hurt. _I can't believe I'm listening to this…_

He resisted the urge to run out screaming as Naruto described to him every aspect of why he loved Hinata, ranging from her cute smile, to every part of her body, oblivious to the fact that he was speaking with Hinata's older cousin.

_Can't…take…any…more!_

"Okay Naruto, that's enough. My brain tells me to kill you, but I will pretend to have only heard the part about her smile and the way she was the only one who cared for you."

"But her brea—"

CRUNCH!. Naruto let out a howl as Neji stepped on his foot with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Let us go outside for your next test."

Neji literally grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him outside.

* * *

After dragging Naruto some several kilometers away, he released his choke hold on Naruto.

"Owww…did we really have to go over the rocks?"

"Stop whining if you wish to be her future husband."

Neji smirked. He had taken careful steps to make sure he took the longest, roughest trail to this particular clearing. _That was certainly stress-relieving…_

"Oi, Neji, why the hell did you tell me to come here?"

The Weapons Master of Konoha walked out of the bushes with a frown.

"And why is Naruto looking as though you dragged him around a desert for the past two kilometers?"

"Reasons, Ten-chan, reasons…anyways, you are here as a notary…"

"Why?"

"A witness to Naruto's exploits…"

Naruto stood up, grinning, "I AM READY!"

"He looks drunk. What the hell did you do to him?"

"…"

"Well?"

Neji turned to the grinning Naruto, who pumped his fist into the air. "I AM READY!"

"Yes, I can see that…ok, hit me with your strongest move. If you do enough damage, I will approve of your relationship with my cousin. I will be defending myself just so you know."

"Piece of cake!"

Neji's eye started twitching again, "Is that so?"

"PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Tenten sighed as she quickly strode out of range.

"Bring it."

Naruto suddenly had an evil, extremely maniacal glint in his eye as he glanced briefly at Tenten.

"SEXY NO JUTSU SUPREME! TENTEN-STYLE!"

"WHAT THE #$#$#?" screeched Tenten.

Neji took a look as the smoke cleared. It was a naked form of Tenten. _Oh my—_

He felt blood shoot out of his nostrils at an alarming rate.

"COMBO! TENTEN'S HAREM NO JUTSU!"

The last thing Neji remembered was being surrounded and then glomped by hundreds of naked Tentens. He then proceeded to keel over from blood loss. _So…powerful…_

Tenten stood there for a second. She blinked. Then, almost calmly, she took out two scrolls. "SOUSHOURYU!"

The clearing was filled with blasts of smoke and kunais, shurikens, amongst other sharp and pointy objects struck their targets. A quivering Naruto was left pinned to the ground beside a twitching but unconscious Neji (complete with signs of a massive nosebleed and hemorrhaging). "NARUTO-TEME!" she roared.

"Oh shit. WAAAAAHHHH NOOOOOO NOT THE POINTY STICKS! AAAHH I'M SORRY IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD—GAAHAHAHAHAHAAIIIIEIEIEIEEEEEEE!"

* * *

The next morning. Neji sat in his hospital bed, reading the daily newspaper. The door opened, and a cheery Tenten hopped in, giving him a little hug.

"Good morning Ten-chan…"

"Ohayo Neji-kun!"

"I can't believe Naruto did that yesterday! God I am so embarrassed…" She bowed to him

"Not your fault…" He placed his hand on Tenten shoulder with concern.

"…yeah…thanks Neji, I appreciate it…just don't tell anyone about it okay?"

"Hn…"

"…"

A moment of pregnant silence ensued.

"That was a powerful jutsu. No wonder the Third had trouble with it."

"…You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"…"

* * *

Naruto grinned, striking the mighty guy pose. Hinata smiled shyly as she sat quietly under the tree.

"So what happened Naruto-kun?"

"I have defeated your cousin once again!"

He struck another pose.

"HE MUST LEARN TO FEAR THE YELLOW LIGHTING OF KONOHA!"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Y-You and Neji-niisan were fighting again?"

"…Well…he said if I ever wanted to marry you…sooo…yeah "

Naruto laughed sheepeishly, scratching his head.

* * *

It was around lunchtime when Hiashi got word of what had happened. He happened to be in his office, enjoying some dumplings (made fresh by the Side Branch Kitchen Co.!).

* * *

Neji slapped a hand to his curse seal. Tenten stood up in alarm.

"What is it Neji-kun?"

"I-I just got this…peculiar feeling…and my seal was stinging…I don't think Hiashi-sama is pleased…"

Neji's worst fears were accounted fro when a bestial roar echoed throughout Konoha.

* * *

Tenten later found Neji with a humongous ice-pack over his forehead. His face was contorted with pain.

"Ohmigod NEJI WHAT HAPPENED?"

"…Hiashi-sama wasn't pleased…he decided to teach me a lesson…T-T"

**well that's it…now review… **


End file.
